El Apocalipsis del Decimotercero Hijo
by Rasaki Murasaki
Summary: Tras acabar con el Raromagedon, los Pines tienen la responsabilidad de un huesped no deseado. William es un niño, con memorias borrosas y un encanto inocente. La curiosidad por él lleva a Dipper a investigar su nombre, caracteristicas y, si es necesario, su ADN; el horror le da una bofetada cuando descubre que el niño es algo más, no es humano, sino el final de todo.[BILDIP][YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

**Axolotl.**

 **My time has come to burn; I invoke the ancient power that I may return.**

 _–No he de aceptar a la muerte, huir de ella siempre será mi destino, cambio de forma y como otro regresaré._

 _Corrí hacia Mabel y la abrace, todo retumbaba, algo no andaba bien, tal vez esto es lo que debería pasar… de verdad que algo no andaba bien._

 _–¡Al suelo todo el mundo! –escuche a Wendy gritar lejos de mi._

 _Después una gran explosión cubrió todo, polvo, boques dorados y partes de la pirámide volaron por doquier, temblé ante el presentimiento de que no haya funcionado el plan del tío Ford, sentí a Mabel temblar y mi corazón se acelero cuando dos cuerpos nos rodearon, nuestros tíos nos estaban protegiendo. Respondí a la sonrisa de Stanley y cerré los ojos._

* * *

–¡Me importa un comino que en este momento sea el mismísimo rey de Francia! –les escupió en la cara Gideon Gleeful que estaba parado sobre una de las sillas del lugar– ¡Debemos deshacernos de él!

–Esperen muchachos, pensémoslo, Bill se ha ido, ¡puff! –hizo ademanes con las manos–, El triangulo maléfico desapareció.

–Explotó, Mabel, ¡EXPLOTÓ! –le corrigió el peliblanco– ¡Y en su lugar, entre pedazos de una pirámide estaba él, entre los restos de Bill!

–¡Escúchame, enano! –le advirtió Mabel dando un manotazo en la mesa– ¡él dijo que se llama William!

–Bill es el apodo para _William..._

– ¡Dipper, no te pongas de su parte!

–¡No me pongo de su parte, digo lo obvio!

–No mataré a un ser humano, –dijo Ford, no podían condenar a un niño–, hicimos el conjuro, Bill se fue. Ese triangulo es más que un demonio pero no era nada si se confió tanto en que ganaría y no tomaríamos cartas en el asunto, hay que pensar con la cabeza fría, apenas han pasado 3 horas desde que el Raromagedón terminó.

–¡Al demonio con que sea humano, los humanos hasta ahora son más que contenedores ante Bill! –su rostro tomo un tono escarlata–, ¡Los demonios son capaces de tomar la forma más inocente solo para pasar desapercibido! ¡Como esa cosa que encontró hace años! ¡Cambia de forma para sobrevivir!

Un gran silencio cubrió la sala, los tres niños se miraban enojados, ninguno estaba de parte de nadie, ambos adultos se miraron, Stanley estaba confundido, patidifuso, no podía tomar una decisión sin pensar que cualquiera de las dos podía condenarlos; Ford no tenía una posición mejor que su hermano, pero algo era seguro, él no condenaría una vida humana, porque aquel niño era humano.

Tenía un aura demasía inocente como para creerla, pero aun así había pasado como sin nada la barrera protectora que instalaron por si acaso alrededor de la casa semi derrumbada que encontraron para ponerlo bajo custodia. El pelo de unicornio no mentía.

–Muy bien, yo me voy a ayudar a mis padres a reconstruir la casa, ustedes arréglense, –Stan volteo y miró como Gideo se iba hacia fuera de la choza–, avísenme cuando hayan decidido que hacer con _esa_ _cosa_.

Mabel y Dipper miraron impacientes al mayor de los adultos, Stanley cabeceo y ambos se dirigieron hacia la única habitación de la casa.

–Hay que comenzar las reparaciones de la cabaña, –menciono con soltura– Ford, ¿tú crees que…?

–No, –negó con la cabeza–, el conjuro era para destruir a Bill, debo… debo investigar para saber si logro contrarrestarlo o…, si esto fue para destruir su cuerpo físico en esta dimensión, en este universo... –suspiró. Maldita la hora en que lo conoció. Se levanto de la silla–, tenemos trabajo que hacer, deja que los niños duerman un poco.

Mabel entro primero a la habitación a oscuras, encendió la luz y se sorprendió de ver al joven aun despierto mirando por la ventada, esta le hizo una seña a su hermano para que entrara también, ambos lo miraron. Estaba sentado sobre la cama algo desecha y sucia, con las rodillas flexionadas y abrazadas contra su torso apoyando la cabeza en estas, Dipper se preguntó si de verdad este muchacho era realmente Bill, lo observó, la piel estaba como bronceada, las extremidades tenían aun la imagen de la infancia, su cabello era largo y laceo, de un color rubio puro, mientras que sus ojos eran de un sutil color almendra, se pregunto de que parte del mundo serian estas características, aún así hasta para ellos era notorio que era un niño, solo un niño que les llevaba un año cuando mucho.

–Oye…

–Gshp! –se sobresaltó el rubio, mirando fijamente hacia Mabel con los ojos bien abiertos.

–¡Perdona! ¿Sí? –dijo rápidamente, abriendo las palmas de sus manos frente a ella para intentar tranquilizarlo, esto por el contrario logro que el chico se hiciera un poco hacia atrás–, Oye, William, no te haremos daño, solo queremos acostarnos también dormir…

–Uhm, –musitó, la castaña daba su mejor sonrisa nerviosa para dejar en claro que no se movería hasta que él dijera algo, abrazo aun más fuerte sus piernas y agachó la cabeza, mirándolos por entre los mechones de cabello que se interponían a su vista–, amm… ¿por…, porqué me tienen aquí?

Mabel se quedo de piedra, pálida a excepción de un sutil rosa en sus mejillas, Dipper se cubrió el rostro con una mano, apenado, esa voz tan baja que había salido de los labios del niño era… como decirlo sin hacerlo sonar mal, inocente, total y completamente infantil, aniñada. Era la voz de un niño pequeño que le decía a su madre que había algo debajo de la cama. Mabel agito un poco la cabeza al tiempo que Pato entraba campante a la recamará, pasaba de largo a los gemelos y miraba curioso al rubio.

Contra todo lo que ambos castaños esperaban, el chico dejo de abrazar sus piernas, se hizo a un lado y dejo al cerdito rosado subir a la cama, este le miro, haciendo ruido y arrugando la nariz.

–¿Hola? –preguntó William, los Pines se miraron con interrogación, Pato arrugo de nuevo su nariz resonando un ruidito, el rubio arrugo la nariz, Pato arruga la nariz, William arruga la nariz, Mabel se pregunta qué diantres pasa cuando una sonrisa se cruza las facciones del preadolescente– ¿Quiénes son? –dijo tomando desprevenidos a ambos gemelos– ¿Qué quieren de mí persona?

–Bueno, emm…, veras, él, –comenzó Mabel señalando a su hermano– Es Mason Pines –este la miro mal–, yo, soy Mabel Pines, la hermana Alfa, –Dipper la miro peor–, estamos en Gravity Falls, Oregón.

–Bien, –William se levanto con Pato en brazos, solo traía puesto unos pantaloncillos que encontraron entre los escombros de la casa–, Y-yo me llamo William Christopher Cacciatore y… estoy con ustedes dos.

Dipper hizo una mueca.

–¡Hola Will! –gritó Mabel dando un salto, William pego un bote cuando esta corrió y le abrazo junto con pato– ¿Si te puedo llamar _Will_? ¡Anda di que sí puedo! –este negó con la cabeza, haciendo una pequeña mueca, Mabel se rio nerviosa– ¿Cómo te decían, eh? Quiero decir, tus padres, amigos…

–Ahmm… –Dipper tosió un poco. William lo observo.

–Disculpa, Mabel es algo extrovertida, –se acerco con pasos acompasados–, no te presionaremos, por ahora aun es algo tarde, el sol no tardará en salir y necesitamos dormir para cuando tengamos que reconstruir la Cabaña del Misterio.

El niño siguió mirando a Dipper hasta el punto que este comenzó a sentirse incomodo. William Christopher Cacciatore. Dipper volvió a hacer una mueca de consternación. El nombre le llamaba la atención.

 _–_ Disculpe, _–_ la voz lo regreso a la realidad _–_ , yo…, no quiero incomodar…

 _–_ No incomodas, _–d_ ijo rápidamente Dipper, casi mordiéndose la lengua en el acto _–_ , es solo que, debido aciertas…, cosas, debemos de dormir.

 _–_ No…, me refiero a… verle fijamente, _–_ parpadeo un poco _–_ , yo… usted me es familiar… ¿podemos…? _–_ ha William le nació un sutil carmín en las mejillas _–_ ¿…ser amigos?

Dipper pasó un grueso nudo.

Los días se volverían a tornar interesantes, bajo la mirada almendrada sonrió un poco. Al menos podría hacer un amigo de su edad. Extendió la mano con entusiasmo bajo la mirada emocionada de Mabel.

 _–_ Mucho gusto, mis amigos me dicen Dipper.

El rubio sonrió y dejando la vergüenza estiro una mano, la otra aun sujetando a Pato, y la estrechó la de él, el apretón que le hizo sentir a Dipper una sensación de familiaridad.

 _–_ Igualmente, y… no tengo apodo, me pueden llamar solo William.


	2. Chapter 2

**PAREJA: BillXDipper**

 **NARRACIÓN: En segunda persona** _(_ _si me equivoco, favor de avisar)_

 _A leer:_

* * *

 **Hace muchos años, cuando la tierra era joven, un hombre se dijo; -** _Ya es hora de tener compañía, estar solo es cuestión de querer estarlo._ **-**

 **Con sus manos, fundió miles de estrellas de quemantes rayos luminosos, les dio forma y de ellas nació un ser, de alta belleza y aura omnipresente, de cabello tan rubio como el sol que aquel hombre creo para iluminar el cielo, y de ojos tan oscuros como para oscurecerlo por horas al mirarlo. De gentiles facciones y pureza inigualable, este ser fue nombrado como Estrella del Amanecer.**

 **Con el tiempo, Estrella del Amanecer aprendió todo sobre el mundo en que gobernaba aquel ser que lo había creado, sin embargo, un día le hizo una pregunta a su padre; -** _¿Porque he de ser yo, el único igual a ti?_ **-.**

 **La piel blanca del ser se torno rojiza al presenciar una risa alegre y gruesa, su padre le miró, sonriendo poso sus manos sobre el barro y mientras amasaba la mezcla de minerales y agua le contesto;-** _Yo soy creador de todo, pero nací solo y sin compañía. Olvidando mi origen te cause la misma ausencia. Ve hacia el horizonte, donde el día termina y comienza la noche, volaras al cielo con las alas de una paloma blanca y me traerás tantas estrellas como puedan cargar tus brazos. De mis manos entre el barro, nacerán dos criaturas, basadas en mi imagen y semejanza, como tu, sin embargo, estas vivirán aquí, debido a que es más seguro para ellos. Tu te iras a las nubes entre el cielo y la tierra, donde podrás observarles cuanto desees junto a tus hermanos y hermanas que pronto llegarán a ti._ **-.**

 **Cada uno de estos seres hizo lo que se dijo, uno trajo tantas estrellas como pudo soportar, otro paso días tras días mazando entre sus manos lo que comenzaba a tomar una forma estilizada y, al parecer, dividida. Cuando pidió las estrellas recolectadas, a cada una le susurro un nombre, solas tomaron una forma similar a la de Estrella del Amanecer y sonrieron eufóricos y risueños, de cuerpos regordetes y mejillas rojizas. Abrazando a su hermano mayor.**

 **Cuando el trabajo hubo acabado este ser posicionó sus dos creaciones de barro en un rincón apartado de los peligros, escondidos por montañas y teniendo en medio un largo rió. Estrella del Amanecer lo observo curioso; -** _¿Porque los encierras en una hermosa jaula?_ **-, -** _La jaula protege de las tentaciones que pueden estar por todo el mundo. Bien te son desconocidas y has aprendido a evadirlas. Ellos han de seguir tu ejemplo, hijo mío._ **-.**

 **Las cosas iniciaron con algo hermoso, excepcional y parte de un sueño lejano. Cuando abrió sus parpados estaba rodeado de personas, muchas, tenia conocimiento del habla, la comunicación, los seres humanos, palabras concisas y un extenso intelecto sobre los objetos menos conocidos y antiguos. Aquel recuerdo quedo como un sueño, porque eso era. Un Sueño.  
**

 **Sin embargo, una incógnita se formo en micro segundos como una flecha lanzada a matar, la indescifrable combinación de respirar y latidos dentro de su tórax le alentó a soltar las primeras palabras después de su despertar: -** _¿Do...donde estoy?_ **-.**

* * *

Era la enésima vez que le quitaban una escoba de las manos.

La octava que le decían que se quitara del camino.

La segunda que le pedían sentarse y mirar a todo el mundo trabajar.

Y la ultima vez que el enano regordete de Gideon le decía que no estorbara en su camino.

Habían pasado días desde que llegó a ese pueblo, interminables horas en que mil y un preguntas se formaron en su mente.

¿Como había llegado a este mundo? ¿Quien era? Bueno, sabia su nombre, pero de ahí en más no sabía absolutamente nada, la profundidad del problema era alucinante si cada dos horas llegaba Mason a preguntarle una o dos cosas, Mabel diciéndole que le dejara llamarle solo-Dios-sabe-como o Stanford y Stanley le prohibían hacer nada de esfuerzo. Se sentía inútil, incapaz de hacer algo de provecho, no quería quedarse quieto. Aunque no supiera como era su personalidad antes, sentía que no era alguien que pudiera quedarse quieto, más bien activo, haciendo cosas, creando cosas.

Hasta ahora sabia que dictaba de un lenguaje muy fluido, formal y denotaba que de seguro su maestro, o quien le enseño a dirigirse a las personas, era de refinados modales, pero siempre alguien tenia una mancha en su expediente, él al parecer no era invulnerable a esto, si bien era educado, su lenguaje se volvía un poco... _corriente_ cuando se enojaba. Nadie lo culpada de ello, Gideon podía ser bastante molesto cuando se lo proponía, en un par de horas de haberse conocido públicamente, cuando se comenzó la reconstrucción del pueblo, le pudo plantar cara y decirle una o dos cosas, envalentonado por el desagrado marcado en los rostros a su alrededor cuando ayudaba a recoger basura delante de la que fue la Cabaña del Misterio.

Como ahora mismo, que estaba ayudando a pintar una casa junto a los gemelos Pines y al niño se le ocurrió aparecer, nadie sabe que le dijo exactamente el albino a William, pero si sabían con certeza una cosa: Gideon Charles Gleeful era un idiota, y William no tenia ningún recato en hacérselo saber de buenas a primeras.

- _!¿QUÉ?!_ -el berrido se escucho por cuatro kilómetros a la redonda, _cielos_ , pensaron unos que otros pueblerinos, _ese niño tenia los pulmones más fuertes del país_. Y no sabían que tan cierto era eso- ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

-¡Mentecato! -no era que sus palabras fueran severas, o las groserías más conocidas por adolescentes y pre-pubertos en este siglo, el sentimiento puesto en ellas era lo que causaba las risas mal disimuladas-. ¿Quieres que te lo deletree acaso? ¡M! ¡E! !N¡ ¡T! ¡E! ¡C! ¡A! ¡T! ¡O! _¡MENTECATO!_

-¡Te ganaste un enemigo poderoso, William Christopher Cacciatore! -dijo el pequeño niño señalándolo con el dedo, _grosero_ , pensó el rubio cruzado de brazo y postura firme-. ¡No tienes idea de con quien te metes!

-Por supuesto que si, -afirmó el muchacho-, me estoy enfrentando a un infante sin porte ni gracia, respeto por los demás o de sí mismo, eres prácticamente la representación inversa del buen juicio, por eso, eres un _mentecato_ , por no decirte _pendejo_.

 ** _\- ¡PFF! ¡Cof! ¡Cof-hahaha-cof!_**

Ambos se volvieron en dirección de aquella interrupción, encontrándose con Stanford limpiando las gotas de refresco que rodaban por su barbilla con el dorso de la mano, el hombre estaba encorvado y se golpeaba un poco el pecho, justo debajo del diafragma de los pulmones par expulsar cualquier gota que se le pudiera ir de paso, cuando se hubo recuperado del atraganto con refresco barato de lata, camino hasta posarse entre los dos niños. Todos lo miraron con curiosidad, incluso Gideon se sorprendió de que él fuese quien soltara aquella semi carcajada.

-muy bien, muy bien, -dijo posando una mano sobre el hombro de William-, basta de insultos, ya se dirán sus verdades cuando termine el almuerzo, -miro al albino y negó con la cabeza-, vamos, tenemos que reponer fuerzas, William.

El pequeño Gideon apretó sus pequeñas manos y se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a paso firme donde estaba su madre y su padre.

Cuando se iban a almorzar, que era cuando el sol estaba en su punto más alto, todos se separaba en grupos de dos a siete personas, William por ser un desconocido espero quedarse alejado de los círculos sociales y comer en silencio, pero eso fue solo durante el primer día de trabajo, en el segundo Mabel lo arrastro consigo junto a Mason, sentándole entre ambos y evitando toda vía de escape posible, así fueron las siguientes ocasiones. No importaba que tan alejado o sigiloso fuese, siempre terminaba entre los dos castaños, ahora ya no mostraba resistencia o desagrado, de echo, le agradaban bastante los Pines. Eran divertidos. Quizás no muy educados u elegantes, sin más parecían una congregación pequeña de amigos, una familia muy alegre en su criterio.

-¡Oye William, aquí! -gritó la castaña, haciendo aspavientos con las manos, a su derecha estaba su hermano, no sabía en que momento lo perdio de vista. William se acercó y con naturalidad se sentó entre ambos niños- ¡Hoy tenemos emparedados de ensalada de atún! ¡Toma! -le puso dos cuadros envueltos en servilletas blancas en las manos, bastante gruesos- Estos son tuyos, aquí hay salsas y refresco.

-Gracias. -gesticuló con grata gentileza, esfumando de su rostro el momento agrio que paso hace minutos-. Provecho.

Eran momentos silenciosos y agradables en los que quitaba la cubierta improvisada del alimento, el cual se lo llevaba a la boca.

-¿Recordaste algo?

Hasta que aparecía la piedra en su zapato.

-No. -dijo antes de darle el mordisco a su emparedado con más fuerza de la debida.

-La amnesia actúa de diferentes maneras en cada individuo, Dipper. -regañó Stanford-. No esperes que recupere la memoria en cuestión de días, Fiddlefor tardo años en recuperar su memoria, y eso que fue un olvido auto-impuesto.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es que mi curiosidad pica como si trajera urticaria.

-La curiosidad mató al gato _._

-Touché.

-¿No podría esperar a que mi memoria sea mejor, joven Mason?

-Lo dije al principio y volveré a decirlo las veces que sean necesarias, -Dipper miró a algo molesto a William- ¡Deja de llamarme Mason! Me hace sentir que me regañan mis padres.

-Pero es su nombre.

-¡También deja de ser tan educado!

-Pero así soy. -se defendió, algo ofendido el rubio.

-¡Tienes no mas 13 años! -retrucó Dipper.

-Como en el amor, para eso no hay edad. -puntualizo levantando un dedo.

-¡¿Que tiene que ver el amor en todo esto?!

-¡Por favor! Acaso... ¿no has oído ese dicho?

-Ese no es el punto, ¿que tiene que ver el amor en que te comportes con modales de a ratos?

Todos observaron como el rostro se le iba deformando poco a poco al rubio, esa seña inequívoca que diría alguna grosería.

See... apenas unos días y ya le conocían más o menos.

-¡Era un simple ejemplo, _capullo_! -explotó, ¿pero es que acaso el pre adolescente era de medio cerebro?

-¡Tu abuela! -le gritó Dipper con un sutil rojo e las mejillas. Inexplicable reacción según el rubio.

-¡No funciona sino me acuerdo de ella!

La divertida charla era presenciada por los amigos del castaño y de su gemela. Para varios era gracioso ver a Dipper enfrentado en terreno pantanoso junto a un chico que se ve a leguas insulta con el significado justo de la palabra, Wendy, de entre todos los rostros divertidos, miraba algo incomoda esta pelea. No es que fuera algo anormal, pero la atmósfera de enemistad que envolvía a esos dos le chiflaba a algo familiar, como un _deja vú_ , tal vez. Se termino su emparedado y dio un largo trago a su soda.

-Pero a fin de cuentas, ¿porqué discutimos? Escucha, hagamos un trato, ¿si? -preguntó exasperado William, tomando al chico de los hombros.

Las personas a su alrededor dieron un bote, que no pasó desapercibido por ambos muchachos, miraban fijamente esa unión de manos con hombros, después el rostro de ambos niños, mirándose molestos entre sí, Wendy miro un brillo especial en los ojos del menor, un reconocimiento.

Lo notó. Stanford también. E incluso Dipper, que con un movimiento se quito de encima ambas manos. El escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo infantil no fue de su agrado, era familiar, como cuando Bill le extendió la mano rodeada de fuego azul casi luminiscente. Ese chico le recordaba endiabladamente al demonio geométrico, sin mencionar el color del cabello y los ojos. La personalidad no era tan igual, sin embargo, cuando el chico se enojaba dejaba entre ver una similitud.

-Uhm, ¿qué clase de trato? -se cruzó de brazo y lo miró expectante.

-Tu me permitiste ser tu amigo, bien, hagamos esto, -el chico extendió la meno frente a sus ojos y levanto un dedo-, inmediatamente después de recordar algo, te lo diré personalmente, -Dipper lo miro con ojos redondos-, serás él primero en saber algo, pero, a cambio... -se corto un poco, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su improvisado asiento, un tronco cortado, con mas que notoria contrariedad.

Uno, dos minutos y el chico siguió en su mutismo, Dipper estaba comenzando a preocuparse, igual que los demás que se mantuvieron al marguen de la platica. Ford, que hasta ahora estaba platicando amenamente con su hermano, calló al notar el silencio tan pesado.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto el científico, mirando ceñudo al circulo de menores- ¿Les comió la lengua el gato o qué?

-William se quedó mudo, -dijo Mabel con voz baja. La niña normalmente activa y que hasta ahora había estado haciendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre la pelea, mostraba una ansiedad innata-, ¿Y si se siente enfermo?

-¿William? -preguntó ahora Stanley, pensó que no reciviria respuesta, sin embargo la obtuvo.

-...Ajolote. -el niño subió la mirada, posando sus ojos en Dipper- Ajolote...

-¿Qué? -pregunto extrañado el menor, ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha, como si mirarlo de un angulo diferente le permitiera entender sus palabras-, ¿Cómo dices?

-Ajolote. México. Nahualt. -comenzó con voz rasposa, mirando un punto fijo en la nada detrás del castaño-. Monstruo de agua. Ser de mil nombres. Piel tras piel. Vida tras vida. La muerte mi enemiga. La vida mi amiga. Guerra. Sufrimiento. Hambre. Solsticio. Nieve. Fuego. Lava. Noche de mil lunas llenas.

Mientras las palabras eran pronunciadas la voz agraciada del muchacho fue cambiando a una deforme y mecanizada, de uno a una comenzaron a ponerse de pie, mirándole espantados, temerosos. Ciento. Muy cierto que vieron o escucharon peores cosas hace poco en un armagedon total y por completo chiflado, pero esa voz siendo manejada por un aura se estaba pareciendo mucha a una muy odiada.

-Dios no abandona. inolvidable castigo. Encuentren al treceavo hijo antes de que el demonio vuelva en sí mis...

Dipper fue el primero en reaccionar, parando de un certero puñetazo desesperado en la mejilla izquierda de William la serie de palabras al azar y sin sentido.

-¡Basta! -gritó el Pines presa del pánico, temblando y con la mirada desorbitada. Dipper tomó de los antebrazos al rubio y lo zarandeo cuanto pudo para hacerle entrar en razón, e incluso Mabel y Stan se le unieron.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Reacciona! -grito Stan.

-¡William lo estas haciendo otra vez!

-¡Mabel! ¡Tráenos agua helada! -le ordenó a la niña el hombre.

-¡S-si! ¡Chicas acompáñenme! ¡Pato vamos!

Dipper miro calculador todo eso y antes de que alguien le dijese nada corrió hacia la casa donde se estaban quedando, empujo a una que otra persona, incluso Wendy se aparto teniendo en cuenta que el chico no se detendría. Entro de un portazo a la casita y fue al cuarto que ocupaban su hermana, Pato, William y él. Durante el transcurso de los días desde que termino toda esta catástrofe en miniatura y el rubio llego a ellos como por obra y gracia del _espíritu santo_ , el chico estuvo sufriendo unos ataques no identificados por sus caseros; iniciaba con un estado de shock repentino, después una incomprensión total del mundo para culminar en decir muchas cosas, hablaba incluso aveces en diferentes lenguas, decía cuanta incoherencia podía antes de que le pararan. Ya sea de un golpe o un baldaso de agua, de preferencia muy fría.

Dipper no dejó pasar esto por alto, no. Ahora en el cuarto, sacó una libreta de hojas blancas y comenzó a escribir todo lo que había alcanzado a escuchar de los labios del chico antes de que su miedo fuera el suficiente para golpearlo.

-" _...inolvidable castigo... Encuentren al treceavo hijo antes de ..._ " -escribía con rapidez, las letras formadas rápidamente eran irregulares y bastante feas, pero bien que él le entendía a sus propios jeroglíficos-. maldición, debi dejar que terminara antes de golpearle. Bueno, por lo menos hablo en castellano, mas o menos...

Repasó las paginas anteriores, todas con garabatos y letras en idiomas que a duras penas descifró junto a su tío Ford y el viejo McGucket. Algo había oculto en esas palabras, lo sabía, lo presentía.

-No se quien rayos eres, William. -cerró el libro y lo metió con cuidado debajo del colchón de la cama, cubriendo después ese espacio levantado con la sabana blanca que lo cubría-. Pero lo averiguaré.

* * *

-William, calma. Todo fue un mal recuerdo. -Stanford estaba sentado junto al chico, momentos antes de que todos se fuesen a hacer sus quehaceres. Era difícil hacer entrar en razón a alguien después de un estado de trance, un golpe, shock y para culminar un ataque de panico.

Sobó la espalda del chico, moviendo su palma por toda esta en círculos, buscando calmarlo.

-No, eso no fue un recuerdo... -William se tomaba el cabello con ambas manos, presionando las yemas de los dedos en el cuerdo cabelludo intentando hacer parar las pulsaciones.

* * *

El día despues de eso transcurrio con normalidad.

-¡Que fue un ejemplo! Además, muchas personas, e incluso niños pequeños son enseñados a tener modales. ¿Que más da que los tenga?

-Es extraño, tu comportamiento es extraño. -confeso el menor de los Pines.

-No tengo memoria, dame el beneficio de la duda.

-Hace menos de veinticuatro horas comenzaste a decir incoherencias. Sin contar las dichas hace una semana.

-Tu lo has dicho, dije incoherencias, no recuerdos. -sonrió un poco y se dedico a mirar atentamente al menor, en ese pequeño rincón del bosque, del mundo y de nadie-, Mason, sigo pensando... que te he visto antes...

-¿Ah, sí? -arqueo la ceja izquierda-. ¿En donde?

-No sé. Sinceramente no lo sé, pero, tu rostro... -el rubio acercó sus dedos al rostro del niño, fue una caricia suave, curiosa, pero lo suficiente llena de cariño como para incomodar al castaño-, ayer te soñé. -confesó dejando caer la mano y mirando al frente-, tenias un aspecto..., lamentable, pareciera fuiste atacado por algo.

-Son pesadillas, William, todos tenemos pesadillas. -soltó tomando una rama y comensando a partirla en pedazos-. Algunas son horribles, tras simples, unas graciosas y aveces subidas de tono, pero se quedan en eso. Sueños.

-¿Pero porque a ti? -preguntó e rubio, haciendo sobresaltar a niño, este retiro la mano de William de su rostro y a tomo con una mano como si fueran un par de camaradas-, ¿Mason?

-¿Querias un trato, cierto? -le dijo con un tono muy diferente al de hace un momento, William olio algo malo-, Olvida los recuerdos o visiones, ayudame a saber de donde provienes, descubramos quien eres. ¿Que dices?

El rubio lo miro extrañado, sopesando las cosas, el sabia mucho, tenia modales y buena manera de hablar cuando lo ameritaba, no decia groserias y preferia mantener distancia de los problemas.

Pero no sabia quienes eran sus familiares, o su madre o padre, si tuvo o tiene hermanos, amigos o alguna enamorada.

-Es un trato. -acepto estrechando la mano del castaño tambien.

Dipper no se percato de un detalle despues de soltar la mano de William y echar a correr a la cabaña casi construida que les esperaba, no se percato que los ojos del rubio tuvieron un brillo diferente, ni de que al rededor del muchacho, por un segundo, un aura dorada le rodeo.

* * *

 _Continuara..._


End file.
